Hokage
thumb|O chapéu de Hokage. O Hokage (火影; Literalmente significa "Sombra do Fogo") é o líder de Konohagakure. Eles são geralmente reconhecidos como o mais forte na aldeia, embora a ideologia e renome desempenha um grande papel em ter sido escolhido para a posição. Quatro shinobi e uma kunoichi ganharam esse título até o momento, com outro shinobi ganhando o título de candidato à Hokage. Visão Geral thumb|left|Monumento dos Hokage. O título e o papel foi criado por Hashirama Senju logo após o estabelecimento de Konoha.Naruto capítulo 625, página 7 Geralmente, o novo Hokage é selecionado pelo atual Hokage no momento de sua aposentadoria, mas se o ex-Hokage morrer ou estiver incapacitado antes de ser capaz de fazê-lo, o daimyō do Fogo vai nomear um candidato Hokage, mediante da recomendação do Conselho de Konoha e os conselheiros do daimyō do Fogo. Depois, o candidato terá de ser aprovado pelos jōnin da aldeia para se tornar oficialmente Hokage. Depois de ser aprovado, eles se mudam para a Residência do Hokage para viver e ter seu rosto esculpido no monumento por trás dele. Se o ex-Hokage ainda estiver vivo, eles geralmente continuam a ajudar, fazendo a transição mais fácil e mais estável. O Hokage leva o título por toda a vida, mesmo depois de se aposentar do serviço ativo. O escritório do Hokage está localizado no setor administrativo da Academia. Lista de Hokage Primeiro Hokage thumb|Hashirama Senju, o primeiro Hokage Hashirama Senju (千手柱间, Senju Hashirama) foi um ninja lendário que veio do clã Senju que, juntamente com o clã Uchiha, fundou a vila shinobi de Konohagakure. Ele mais tarde viria a se tornar o Primeiro Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage, Literalmente significa "Fundador ou Primeira Sombra do Fogo"). Segundo Hokage thumb|Tobirama Senju, o segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju (千手扉间, Senju Tobirama) foi o Segundo Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage, Literalmente significa "Segunda Sombra do Fogo") de Konohagakure. Ele vem do clã Senju, que, junto com o clã Uchiha, fundou a primeira vila shinobi: Konoha. Durante o seu reinado, Tobirama foi credenciado como o Hokage que desenvolveu o sistema organizacional da vila, bem como alguns de sua infra-estrutura. Terceiro Hokage thumb|Hiruzen Sarutobi, o terceiro Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi (猿 飛 ヒルゼン, Sarutobi Hiruzen), foi o Terceiro Hokage (三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage, Literalmente significa "Terceira Sombra do Fogo") que veio do clã Sarutobi de Konohagakure. Ele fazia parte da Time Tobirama, ao lado de Homura Mitokado e Koharu Utatane sob a liderança do Segundo Hokage. Ele também foi treinado pelo Primeiro Hokage e mais tarde se tornaria o professor dos Sannin Tsunade, Jiraiya e Orochimaru e o terceiro homem para conter o título de Deus dos Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). Quarto Hokage thumb|Minato Namikaze, o quarto Hokage. Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato), conhecido como o Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō; Literalmente "Relâmpago Amarelo da Folha"), era um shinobi lendário que se tornou o Quarto Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage, Literalmente significa "Quarta Sombra do Fogo") de Konohagakure. Quinta Hokage thumb|Tsunade, a quinta Hokage. Tsunade (纲手, Tsunade) é a Quinta Hokage (五代目火影, Godaime Hokage, Literalmente significa "Quinta Sombra do Fogo") de Konohagakure - uma posição que ela conseguiu, após a morte de seu mestre, Hiruzen Sarutobi, e um personagem importante de apoio para a série. Ela vem do clã Senju da aldeia, e é também um descendente do clã Uzumaki através de sua avó Mito. Junto com os seus ex-companheiros de equipe Jiraiya e Orochimaru, ela é reconhecida como um dos "Três Shinobi Lendário" (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin). Tsunade é considerada a mais forte kunoichi no mundo,Naruto capítulo 172, página 7 e é comemorada como a maior ninja médica de todos os tempos, creditado com a criação do sistema oficial de médico-nin.Naruto capítulo 577, páginas 1-2 Sexto Hokage thumb|Hatake Kakashi, o sexto Hokage Hatake Kakashi (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) é o Sexto Hokage (五代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literalmente significa "Sexta Sombra do Fogo") de Konohagakure, conhecido pelas alcunhas de Ninja Copiador Kakashi (コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi) and Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi), ele é um ninja prodígio que se tornou Hokage após o termino da Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi e a indicação de Tsunade.Naruto capítulo 699, página 14 Outros Hokage Candidato à Sexto Hokage thumb|Danzō Shimura, candidato a sexto Hokage Danzō Shimura (志村ダンゾウ, Shimura Danzō) reputado como a Escuridão dos Shinobi (忍の闇, Shinobi no Yami)Naruto capítulo 459, página 1 — devido ao que foi muitas vezes visto como seus pontos de vista militantes e arcaicos sobre o papel de um shinobi — foi um ancião de Konohagakure e líder da facção ANBU dissolvida: "Raiz". Mais tarde ele foi apontado como o candidato oficial para Sexto Hokage (六代目火影候补, Rokudaime Hokage Koho) após a invasão de Pain, mas morreu antes que ele entrasse oficialmente o cargo de Hokage. Quarto Hokage Alternativo thumb|Kizashi Haruno como Quarto Hokage. No Mundo de Genjutsu em Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, Kizashi Haruno foi o Quarto Hokage, no entanto, como Minato no mundo real, ele morreu protegendo a vila. Curiosidades *Hashirama Senju foi o único a inventar o termo "Hokage", e realmente destinava a posição a ser realizada por Madara Uchiha. A decisão, no entanto, foi deixada a um consenso público e Hashirama foi escolhido para a posição.Naruto capítulo 625, página 7 *Todos os antigos Hokages foram selados no estômago do Deus da morte. Kabuto Yakushi nota que nenhum deles possa ser reencarnado pelo jutsu Edo Tensei.Naruto capítulo 520, página 11 Todos os quatro, entretanto, foram eventualmente libertados do estômago do Deus da morte e reencarnados por Orochimaru.Naruto capítulo 618, páginas 13-17 *Pelo menos quatro dos Hokage tinham suas fotografias oficiais de escritório, tiradas enquanto usavam um tipo de colar cerimonial.Naruto capitulo 94, página 7 *Hiruzen Sarutobi, o Terceiro Hokage, foi dito ser o Hokage mais forte na história da aldeia, bem como o mais forte dos Cinco Kage de sua era.Primeiro Databook, páginas 117 e 265''Naruto'' capítulo 94, página 12''Naruto'' capítulo 140, página 3 *Kakashi Hatake foi considerado um candidato para o cargo de Hokage por vários personagens.Naruto capítulo 367, páginas 9-10''Naruto'' capítulo 450, página 15''Naruto'' capítulo 488, página 14 Ele teria sido oficialmente nomeado como o sexto Hokage se Tsunade não tivesse acordado momentos antes.Naruto capítulo 488, páginas 15-16''Naruto: Shippūden'' episódio 219 *De acordo com Asuma Sarutobi, seu aluno Shikamaru Nara tem a capacidade de se tornar Hokage, mas não irá devido a ele ser muito preguiçoso para querer.Naruto capítulo 328, página 8 *Orochimaru era uma vez um excelente candidato para ser o Quarto Hokage, mas devido a sua ânsia de poder e falta de amor para a aldeia, a Terceira passou-lhe por cima.Naruto capítulo 121, páginas 6-7 *Depois de Orochimaru ser preterido para esta posição, Hiruzen pretendia escolher Jiraiya para ser o Quarto Hokage, mas Jiraiya recusou devido a suas viagens como um autor e sua missão de perseguir o renegado Orochimaru.Naruto capítulo 366, página 12 Depois que Hiruzen e Minato morreram, a Jiraiya foi novamente oferecido o cargo como o quinto, mas ele mais uma vez rejeitou.Naruto capítulo 140, página 10 Quando Tsunade entrou em coma, o Daimyō do Fogo comentou como ele teria gostado de Jiraiya para ser o sexto, mas por esse tempo Jiraiya já tinha morrido.Naruto capítulo 450, página 14 *Naruto Uzumaki foi feito Hokage durante uma semana na história de Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3. Might Guy também foi feito Hokage (Guykage como era chamado) no spin-off Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden. Referências en:Hokage de:Hokage ru:Хокаге pl:Hokage Categoria:Classificações Ninja